Wickedly Delicious rewritten
by Black Pearl
Summary: (This part occurs BEFORE "Tainted Tastes". Read Author's Note for Details) (AU) Ginny only wants to be able to get Harry's attention. She's naive enough to try anything, even if it means lessons in lust from one not to be trusted...
1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is story is part one to "Tainted Tastes". It was off for a long time and I had been reluctant to put it back up. (There was plagiarism, hostility...it was just too much trouble.) A mistake with a character and a bit of editing has allowed me to be able to rewrite this story and put it up on. For those of you who have read Tainted Tastes and not this story....sorry. I hope that you can read this and have everything make sense. I'll be updating every couple of days, so hopefully I can finish this, complete the new version of "Tainted Tastes", and then go right into the third and final part.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters and places therein.

**Chapter 1: Making Plans**  
  
_Why God? Why God couldn't I have been someone else's little sister?_  
  
A very selfish complaint, Ginny Weasley knew, but it her mind it wasn't completely unreasonable. Maybe if she were anyone else's little sister, Harry Potter, the boy she had longed for since she first laid eyes on him, would maybe have taken her feelings more seriously. Maybe she would have been lucky enough to be born taller, more developed, more dazzling...  
  
Ginny sighed as she sat eating her meager lunch. She was now two months into her fifth year and already she sensed it would be like all the others: dull and uneventful. Sure Ron, Herm, and especially Harry had their share of adventures, but that didn't help Ginny at all.  
  
Ginny dared a glance at Harry. He was in the midst of a lively discussion with Ron over Cho, his long time crush. Ginny wanted no part of a conversation concerning Harry and his adoration of some other girl...no matter how hopeless her own aspirations were.  
  
Ginny began to look around the Great Hall, her eyes wandering from table to table and from face to face. Who of all people should have happened to be staring at her but one Draco Malfoy. His eyes weren't friendly, but they weren't filled with the amount of loathing she would have expected from him. His eyes were...calculating. It frightened Ginny a little, causing her to look quickly away.  
  
"Something wrong, Gin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ginny had been so busy concentrating on Draco that she hadn't noticed Hermione. Hermione had taken to calling her "Gin" and not "Ginny", which was a bit of a comfort to her. It made her feel a little older, and there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong," replied Ginny, adding a smile in order to be more convincing. Ginny tried to concentrate on her food, though swallowing was becoming increasingly difficult. Why was Draco's stare getting to her? It was unnerving, and frankly, it terrified her. The look seemed almost inhuman. _'Maybe he's just trying to decide how evil he's going to be to all of us,'_ she reassured herself.  
  
Maybe she had been mistaken; Draco could have actually been looking at Harry. That kind of look would have been better suited for Harry, and certainly not for her. Only slightly raising her head, Ginny looked up, hoping Draco's eyes were staring at someone else. They weren't.  
  
The look was less cold than it has previously been, replaced with Draco's signature smugness. Ginny could tell that the wheels were spinning in that Malfoy head of his. He was up to something, and Ginny had the odd feeling that she wasn't going to like was it was. No, she wasn't going to like it at all.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco slowly shook his head as he watched Ginny nervously pretending to ignore him.  
  
"Pathetic, hopelessly pathetic."  
  
Blaise, who was sitting to the right of Draco, followed his gaze.

"You mean the Weasley girl? What's so surprising about that?"

"No, Blaise, I meant about the hopeless fixation she has with Potter. _That's_ what's so pathetic."  
  
"Oh," Blaise said, an amused grin beginning to spread across his face, "and I suppose because this fixation is with Potter. Then again you have your own fixation on Potter. Couldn't that be considered pathetic?"  
  
Draco gave Blaise a dirty look. Shrugging, Blaise returned to conversing with a couple of his Slytherin friends.  
  
Draco continued to watch Ginny go back and forth between pretending not to notice him and longingly gazing at Harry. It wasn't just annoying; it was downright sickening.  
  
An idea stirred in the back of Draco's mind, giving way to a mischievous grin. _'This could be fun,'_ he thought. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do, but Draco had no doubt that it wouldn't take him long to come up with a plan. When he did, it would only be a matter of time before he put it into action.  
  
Once again, a visibly skittish Ginny looked his way. This time, Draco was good enough to smile for her. Ginny looked away hurriedly, her face a bright pink. Draco chuckled deeply. The plan was taking shape, a rather delicious plan at that.

**Author's Endnote: **

That concludes chapter one. Chapter 2 should be posted on Monday. I'd also like to note that Blaise is a boy. I accidentally wrote Blaise as a girl in the original version. Go figure. I think I'll need a beta reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, they can say so in a review or email. Thanks! BP


	2. A Word Of Advice

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry again to anyone who read T.T. without having read this story first. I'll be updating it daily, so hopefully things will make sense after I'm done.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: A Word of Advice**  
  
Two days had passed since the "staring contest" in the Great Hall, and Ginny, though it still bothered her, had decided to shrug the whole thing off. Ginny hadn't _really_ seen anything of Draco after it happened and she decided that perhaps she was just being a bit paranoid.  
  
Ginny seated herself in a lonely corner of the library. She really didn't want anyone to know what it was that she was reading...a romance novel. The library had a collection of non-wizardry related books, but the only ones that seemed to interest Ginny at all were the romantic novels. Daring pirates, lovely young damsels....and romance, all the love and tenderness she could bare to read. Of course, there was also another inclusion in these books that kept her reading; the sex. No one she knew of had these sorts of experiences, experiences that would be laughable in real life...and yet when Ginny read these novels, she often pictured herself as the brave young heroine, and often enough she pictured Harry as her soul-mate.  
  
"Very interesting novel you're reading," said a playful voice.  
  
Ginny snapped the book shut and turned to regard Draco, a look of sheer contempt on her face. He had been standing behind her, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude to bother someone when they are trying to read?"  
  
"No," he replied. There was a twinkle of mischievous amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Well, it is." Ginny said. She then turned away from Draco and began to read again.  
  
Ginny waited patiently, but Draco hadn't budged from where he stood behind her. Ginny cleared her throat, trying to concentrate on the words. After a few moments, she felt his warm body pressing against the back of her left shoulder. The pressure was light at first, but then it gradually grew heavier, forcing her forward slightly.  
  
"Draco, _stop_ that!" Ginny whispered in an angry hiss. She would have yelled at him, but she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention, especially from Madame Pince, the librarian.  
  
He stepped back obediently. "I _only_ wanted to get a closer look at what it was you were reading." He chuckled. "Very interesting, indeed."  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks beginning to burn. She was in the middle of reading a rather steamy portion of the book. "You know, Weasley", Draco said, smiling mockingly, "I always took you for a hopeless romantic, seeing the way you're always sniffing after Potter, but-"  
  
"But nothing!" Ginny snapped, cutting him off, "If you don't have **anything** remotely interesting to say, which you never do, could you please leave me alone? It may surprise you, but not everyone enjoys the warmth of your company, especially when you set out to make them so damn miserable."  
  
Ordinarily, Ginny wouldn't have said nearly as much to Draco, but she was too embarrassed to attempt control over her emotions. Of course, none of this fazed Draco in the least.  
  
"You poor little Weasley," he sighed, shaking his head, "You're only miserable because you choose to be miserable."  
  
Ginny had a rather inappropriate reply to that, but she held back, thinking that her best course of action would be to ignore him.  
  
"Believe it or not, Ginny," he went on, "I didn't actually come here to annoy you."  
  
Despite her efforts to dismiss Draco, she couldn't help but notice that he'd called her by her first name for a change.  
  
"Actually," he continued, "I came by to offer a bit of helpful advice. Maybe more....that is, if you're interested."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Please," she said, "since when a do _you_ have interests in anything other than yourself?"  
  
"Say what you will about me," he smirked, "but even _I_ hate to watch the way you degrade yourself. Do you realize you'll never get anything that way?"  
  
The smile faded from Ginny's face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"  
  
"You know exactly what: Potter. You're so pathetically infatuated with him, and it's pretty obvious to everyone. It just seems very degrading. It's almost as if you're...groveling."  
  
Draco had taken it upon himself to sit down beside Ginny. The subject of her pathetic degradation was apparently an issue of great importance to him.  
  
"For your information," Ginny replied angrily, "I am **not** degrading myself. I certainly don't grovel."  
  
"If you insist," Draco said, not sounding too convinced, "but you are only wasting your time. You see, in your position, being younger, doubtful, and simply 'dreaming from afar', you aren't what one would call 'appealing'. It is human nature to pursue the things that are out of reach, that seem unattainable. Compared to those things, anything immediately on hand is well, not all that desirable."

Ginny honestly didn't know why she was listening to Draco. She should've had told him to piss off a hundred times by now, but his words were hitting home, and he _knew_ it. Harry was pursuing Cho, and overlooking Ginny, because she was obvious. She was there, always adoring, always just...there. Ginny couldn't help but feel depressed.  
  
"Now there _is_ hope for you," Draco assured, "I'd be willing to help you."  
  
Ginny glared at him in open disgust. "Oh, the hell you would! What game are you playing at Malfoy? There's no way, absolutely **no **way, that you would ever want to help me out of the goodness of your bleeding black heart. I know you're expecting something in return. Spit it out. What do you _really_ want from me?"  
  
Draco leaned back casually in his chair. "That," he said slyly, "is for _me_ to know...for now. Of course you'll never find out anyway if you turn down my help."  
  
"Well, pardon me for having a brain. I mean, why should I bloody agree to anything, especially when I don't know even what it is you're offering?"  
  
Draco, a devilish gleam behind those icy gray eyes, leaned forward until he was only inches away from Ginny's face.  
  
To her own surprise, Ginny found herself unable to move or even to breathe. What _was_ he doing? He wasn't going to kiss her...was he? He seemed to sense her anxiety, and it sparked a playful grin.  
  
"I'm offering to teach you something," he said, his warm breath caressing Ginny's lips, "something you'll find invaluable, especially where Potter is concerned, or any man for that matter. The ability to draw who you want, make them want you, need you, become addicted your voice, your name," he moved a suggestive hand to Ginny's knee. "Even your body..."  
  
The touch snapped Ginny back to her senses, but it did little calm her now racing heart.  
  
"Stop it," Ginny demanded, moving away, "What do you mean, anyway? You're not making any sense."  
  
"Seduction," Draco said, his tongue bouncing lightly off each syllable, "is the name of the game. There are those who play and others who are simply played. The question is, Ginny, which one do you wish to be?"

**Author's Note:** Thank God I found those backup chapters; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to post this on time. I have so much sorting and correcting to do, but I should have another chapter ready for tomorrow. Questions or Comments? Review or email me!

BP


	3. Time To Think

**Chapter 3: Time to Think**  
  
Ginny could only blink at Draco in response to what he had just said. Had she heard him correctly? Seduction?  
  
"Are you saying the solution to my problem is to become a slut?" Ginny asked quietly. The thought alone made her feel somewhat ill. Draco sighed impatiently.  
  
"No, not a slut," said Draco. "Believe me, there _is_ a line not to cross if you want to do this and do it well. Cross **that** line and it would be safe to say that you were a first-class whore. I can show you where that line is, but first you have to tell me...do we have a deal, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny studied Draco closely for a few moments. She couldn't quite read his facial expression. Draco always looked liked the devil as far as she was concerned. "I...Can I have a day to think about it, please?" Ginny asked timidly. Draco's eyes widened slightly in what could have been disbelief. Ginny wasn't sure. He didn't seem to be angry when he rose from the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Fine. Meet me back here tomorrow with your decision." Draco leaned over casually and brushed a few strands of hair away from Ginny's bright red face. "I really _do_ hope you make the right decision." Draco then turned and walked away.  
  
Ginny stared after him absently, admiring his walk. She didn't have enough time to slap herself mentally.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of books slamming onto the desk in front of her. Ginny turned in her chair. There stood an infuriated Ron, a shocked Hermione, and a disgusted Harry. Ron was the one that held Ginny's attention, however.  
  
"And what the bloody hell was _that_ all about?" He demanded.  
  
Ginny felt that her best defense would be to play innocent, since technically she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked calmly. Ron couldn't stop his mouth from falling open.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" He practically yelled, "I'm talking about you practically making out with that creep Malfoy in front of everyone."  
  
"Ron, please," pleaded Hermione, "Your making a scene."  
  
Indeed, the majority of the library had turned to regard this spectacle of visual entertainment. Madame Pince had crossed her arms watching the group with narrowed eyes.  
  
Swearing under his breath, Ron walked briskly around the table, grabbed his sister by the arm, and marched her out of the library. Harry and Hermione quickly followed, Hermione apologizing for the disturbance.  
  
Once outside, Ginny pulled away from Ron, glaring at him. "I hope you're proud of yourself Ron," she growled, cradling her sore arm, "I'll never be able to show my face in the library again. Least of all without a bag over my head!"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject!" Ron shouted in reply, "What on earth was Draco Malfoy doing being that close to you? Better yet, why did you allow Draco to even _be_ that close to you? Why didn't slap him?"  
  
Ginny didn't want to answer that question. Instead, she went on the offensive. "Well unlike some people," she said indignantly, "I'm not about making a fool of myself in public."  
  
Ron was quiet for a moment, Harry and Hermione looked from face to face.

Finally, Ron spoke. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I guess I jumped to conclusions a little quicker than I should have."

"He didn't jump far," Harry said under his breath. Hermione pinched him indiscreetly.

"I...guess you could call me stupid for even talking to Draco," Ginny offered, "I know he's nothing but trouble."

"Yeah he is," Ron said with a frown, "and he's apparently up to no good." Ron touched her sore arm apologetically. "Just be careful, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I will."

She had begun to walk away from the trio when Harry called her name.

"Yes Harry?"

"What _did_ Malfoy want?"

"Oh, he didn't let on, really. But I think Ron's right: he's up to no good."

Ginny waved and let that be the end of it. She didn't have to tell them about the stupid offer. She didn't even know if she was going to accept it. _Of course not_. That's exactly what she was going to tell Malfoy tomorrow. The answer was going to be no.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Even though there were no real hard feelings between herself and Ron, Ginny had decided against going to lunch. The subject of choice would undoubtedly be Draco, and since Draco would most certainly be there, it could get ugly. Ginny did not want to have Ron choking Draco in the middle of the Great Hall. He'd be in detention for life. Ginny thought for a moment about whether or not she should go back to the library. No, that whole scene with Ron would make things too awkward for her, since everyone would be watching her. "_Shall I feel awkward in the Library or awkward in the Great Hall with a full stomach?" _Ginny turned and headed to the Great ...until she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was Draco and he wasn't alone. Ginny didn't recognize the girl he was with, since she didn't have many associations that were sixth years, but she could see the girl was a Ravenclaw. For the moment, the two of them were content to kiss, their bodies pressing against each other in every inappropriate way imaginable.  
  
Ginny didn't move; she could only stand there and watch.  
  
After a couple of moments, the girl moaned something into Draco's ear and then pulled him into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Ginny knew she should have just kept going to the Great Hall. She_ should_ have pretended that she hadn't seen anything. Ginny walked past the bathroom and then stopped. She turned and looked at the door. Taking stealthy steps, Ginny found herself creeping into the bathroom. The moaning sounds that were coming from Draco's friend were enough to cover her entrance.  
  
He had the eager girl against one of the stall doors, eagerly tasting the soft flesh below her left ear. Ginny kept a wary hand on the doorknob behind her, but found that she couldn't leave...she didn't want to. Almost instinctively, Draco looked her way. The look of pure lust in his eyes was enough to make Ginny grip the doorknob behind her harder, partially in order to remain on her feet. The giddy blonde was too busy nibbling on Draco's neck to even notice that they had a voyeur their presence.  
  
_'Leave Ginny,'_ her mind pleaded, _'You have to get out of here.'_  
  
At this point Ginny didn't think she was capable of moving. Then Draco, his eyes never leaving Ginny's, reached and lifted the blonde girl's chin. He then very slowly ran his moist tongue from the base of her throat, to her chin, and then lightly across her lips.  
  
That did it for Ginny. She turned and fled the bathroom, feeling Draco's smirk all the way to the Great Hall.

**Author's Endnote:** Well, that does it for today. I'm going to try to get the next chapter beta-read in time to post it tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad this story hasn't been entirely forgotten. ï BP


	4. Just A Taste

**Author's Note:** Thanks very much for the reviews. They are appreciated. ïï¾Š I won't be able to update tomorrow, so I'm posting two chapters today. I'll be updating again on Friday!

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 4: Just a Taste **  
  
Ginny had come running into the Great Hall like a maniac. Despite her rather ridiculous entrance, Ginny was only concerned with having something to eat when she sat with Harry and the others. That way, she would have something to do besides look around awkwardly.  
  
Ginny managed to make it to the table with her food, but she dropped her contents down a little too roughly. Her nervous manner was drawing puzzled looks from Hermione and Ron, although she hardly noticed. Ginny glanced around nervously towards the entrance of the Great Hall. There was no sign of Draco or his Ravenclaw blonde.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped, nearly spilling her milk onto the table. Fumbling with it, she managed to arrange her food so that it sat before her neatly.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Ginny asked while still nervously arranging things.  
  
"Are you...all right?" Ron asked, glancing at Harry. "You seem a little shaken."  
  
It was true. Ginny's hair was slightly tussled, her face was pale, and she was trembling all over. Despite all this, Ginny firmly insisted that she was just fine.  
  
Even Harry, who seemed a bit upset about something, had to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Ginny was busily trying to think of something to take her mind off of what she had seen. She couldn't help it. Ginny suddenly began to eat her food as if she hadn't eaten in days. One can't think and eat at the same time, can they?  
  
"A-Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked, becoming visibly concerned.  
  
Ginny, having gulped down the last of her juice, continued to insist that there was nothing wrong. But when the food ran out, so did her distractions. Her mind began to helplessly wander back to the scene in the bathroom. Draco....his eyes...his tongue.....  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What!" she shouted, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"What has gotten into you?!" asked Harry, "We've been calling your name for the past five minutes, and you've been sitting there like a zombie. What is _wrong_?"  
  
Distinctive giggling caught Ginny's attention and Ginny turned her head towards the sound. She saw the blonde from the bathroom, sitting with her friends at a table to her right. _'But....that would mean....'_ Ginny gulped nervously, turning to face forward.  
  
"It's nothing," she said, "I'm just feeling a little out of it is all."  
  
_'Don't look Ginny, don't look,'_ she told herself, _'Just keep your eyes on...um...Harry!'_ She hadn't even been thinking about Harry, the supposed object of her affection; she had been thinking about Draco.  
  
Ginny smiled politely at Harry, who was still eyeing her in confusion, and said, "Have I ever told you about how beautiful your eyes are?" Harry blushed and then looked away in embarrassment.  
  
"N-no you haven't."  
  
"Good," said Ginny, "because I'm about to tell you."  
  
Ordinarily, Ginny would have died before saying these sorts of things, but desperate times often call for desperate measures. She had to resist **every** impulse to even _think_ about Draco, otherwise she would do something incredibly stupid.  
  
"Your eyes tend to remind me of emeralds, but that's because of the lovely shade of green they are. But they also remind me of....passion....b-but not in that sort of way. They say summer, they say green grass in the summer, they say..."  
  
Ginny allowed herself a casual glance at the Slytherin table. Big mistake. Draco was smiling at her, a look of both lust and naughtiness on his face. He then slowly snaked out his tongue, bringing it playfully across his lips. Ginny then spoke the words that first came to her mind.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
Now, such a statement can be taken many ways; as a command, as an exclamation, or even an expression of sheer disbelief. Well, combined with "They say", there was only one way_ to_ take it. Ron _wasn't_ taking it well because he had immediately begun to choke and gag on his food. Hermione then began to rescue Ron from choking to death; meanwhile, Harry could only stare at Ginny, not quite believing what she had just said.  
  
Ginny stood abruptly. "Oh, I mean....I meant." _'I've got to get out of here.'_ Ginny turned to go, but first grabbed an apple off of her brother's tray. He wouldn't need it. She then ran out of the Great hall faster than she had come.  
  
Draco could only shake his head, laughing. There'd be no rest for the wicked.

**Author's Endnote**: For the record, that was an exclamation, and not a request. Onward to Chapter 5!


	5. Apple For Teacher

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is supposed to be tomorrow's chapter, but since I won't be updating tomorrow...here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Same as with Chapter 1.

**Chapter 5: Apple for Teacher**  
  
Ginny kept her head down as she moved swiftly towards the back of the library. She was still no doubt living down the scene from the other day, even though it was what it was happened in the Great Hall that had kept her awake all night. Having reached her destination, Ginny plopped gratefully down in her usual spot.  
  
Ginny had no desire to read. She simply tapped her fingers patiently across the smooth surface of the table, pondering what she would say to Draco. She half wanted to yell at him for the things he did to her. _'Oh come off it Gin,'_ she thought guiltily within herself, _'Draco didn't actually do anything. That was all you.'_  
  
Ginny groaned, covering her head at the thought of what she had said to poor Harry. She hadn't actually said it **to** him; she hadn't said it to anyone, really. '_It was simply an expression, a foul one but-'_  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ginny," Draco said in a mockingly sweet sing song voice. "Have a good night's sleep?"  
  
Ginny replied by giving Draco the most venomous stare that she could muster.  
  
"I take it you didn't," Draco said sitting down, ignoring the look. "So...have you come to a decision?"  
  
The anger within Ginny vanished as she realized she hadn't act thought about the offer at all, not since she left the library. She honestly didn't know what to make of it, much less what to decide.  
  
"Don't tell me you need more time to think about it," asked Draco, frowning. Clearly she was testing his patience.  
  
"N-No," Ginny said, "I...I think I...do."  
  
"Do what?" asked Draco, "Accept? Decline? Or just do?"  
  
"I...accept." It was too late to take it back._ 'Ron is going to kill me...'_  
  
"Good," said Draco standing. He gently pulled Ginny up with him. "Follow me."  
  
It was pretty hard not to follow him since he was now leading her by the arm through the library, passing row and after of neatly categorized books. They headed into a region of the library that Ginny hadn't actually explored. As they were walking, they were almost bumped into a pair of students, a boy and a girl, coming from around the corner. They both looked rather disheveled. Despite their questionable appearance, they were busily eyeing Draco and Ginny. Draco let go of Ginny's arm and crossed his own defiantly.  
  
"The young woman and myself are going back to engage in a private discussion," he said darkly, "and _private_ is exactly what it is. Now if you don't want your significant others to hear about your little 'meetings', I suggest you both immediately forget seeing us and find another place to copulate. Now piss off!"  
  
The couple moved quickly around Draco, not looking back. Draco glanced back at Ginny, looking only slightly embarrassed, and continued to forward.  
  
"Well...here we are," said Draco. Ginny watched as he opened the door to a room, and turned on a light. She then timidly followed him in. The room contained a desk, its surface neatly organized with a thick, open book as a sort of centerpiece. To their immediate left was a large leather sofa, in front of it, a small table with a vase of flowers at the center. There was a pantry on the right, and a large painting of the school on the wall behind the desk.  
  
Draco entered and seated himself at the desk. Ginny still stood in the doorway. Draco, looked at her, questioningly.  
  
"Well?" he asked, "Are you going to come in or aren't you?"  
  
"B-But, isn't this....you know....off limits?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Depends on who you are and what you've got. You may consider yourself permitted." Ginny, only slightly reassured, entered the room. She carefully closed the door behind her. She went back to lock it at Draco's bidding.  
  
"We don't want any interruptions," he said.  
  
"But what if it's Madame Pince?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Then she'll simply have to come back won't she?" Draco said with a self assured grin, "and you don't have to whisper."  
  
Ginny took a seat on the sofa, sitting so that she was aligned with Draco, who sat studying her from behind the desk. For a few moments, that look of pure calculation returned and Ginny, a bit intimidated, found it hard to look at him. Smiling, Draco said, "Sorry, just trying to figure out just where I should start with you."  
  
"Start?"  
  
"Yes. You see, there are different levels to this, and certain people are naturally further ahead or behind each other. You aren't too far behind, Ginny, believe it or not. You actually have a target in mind, Potter, and you have already established a connection to him. So you have a good place to start from."  
  
Ginny allowed a small smile, feeling a little good about being at an ideal level.  
  
"Let's start with a little exercise shall we?" Draco asked. There was an apple on the table. Draco picked it and tossed it gently to Ginny who managed to catch it. Ginny examined it, glad that she hadn't managed to look like a complete idiot within the first few minutes.  
  
"Now," he said slowly, "come and hand it to me."  
  
Ginny walked over and reached across the desk to offer him the fruit. Draco calmly reached as if he were going for the fruit, but instead touched Ginny's hand. He trailed his finger gently from the top of her hand to her middle finger. She dropped the fruit. Luckily, Draco's reflexes allowed him to catch the apple before it hit the table.  
  
"Just as I suspected," he said. "That's something we'll have to work on."  
  
"What?" asked Ginny, still unnerved by the gesture.  
  
"That jumpiness of yours. It has to go. You can't do this sort of thing and be nervous." Draco mused for a few moments. Then, turning his attention back to her "I believe we should try a little 'relaxation' technique." He smiled devilishly. "Game?"

**Author's Endnote: **I'm going to try to get through this part as fast as possible. Hopefully I'll be able to start the rewrite for Tainted Tastes next Friday or the following Monday. Ciao! BP


	6. Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note: **Wow. Thanks for all the reviews. First, to answer a couple of questions/requests:

_EgyptStar: _Chapter 4 showed up fine on my screen, but I've sent a copy to you anyway. I hope it helps.

_Amber: _Yes, this is a rewrite. Spelling, situations, etc. will differ a little from the original story. If you would like to beta for me, I will send you Chapters 6 and 7 in a few days (since I will not be online over the weekend). Thanks for your help.

I would post two chapters, but I don't have time and I had a busy morning. I'll try to get the chapters beta read and posted by early next week. Thanks for reading! BP

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 6: Some Like It Hot**  
  
"What am I going to be doing exactly?" Ginny didn't exactly trust Draco's thinking. He could still be planning to humiliate her somehow.  
  
"Relaxing," Draco replied. _He_ certainly seemed relaxed, biting casually into the apple he held. Ginny was skeptical of her body being capable of relaxation under these circumstances.  
  
"Come here," Draco commanded gently. Ginny walked around the side of the desk so that she stood facing Draco, who had turned the chair.  
  
"What now?" She asked. Ginny watched in horror as he patted his lap.  
  
"Come sit down."  
  
"You want me to....just sit on your lap?" Ginny did not attempt to comply.

Draco frowned. "Don't be a prude. It's not as if I'm asking you to do something difficult. This is my lap and I'm giving you permission to sit on it. I'm _asking_ you to sit on it. What's the problem?"  
  
"Um...there's no problem, I guess." Ginny tried not to be offended by being labeled a "prude". Ginny stepped closer. She then slowly lowered herself down to his lap, making certain that she was as far away from **that** part of his lap as possible. Draco laughed, shaking his head. Ginny hadn't heard him laugh this way before. It was deeper and more attractive. She sensed it was genuine.  
  
"Come on Ginny Gin Gin," Draco teased, "you're defeating the purpose."  
  
"And what's that?" Ginny asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Intimacy," Draco replied, pulling her back further onto his lap. Though Ginny didn't struggle, she couldn't fight a feeling of impending doom. She waited; her body at it's most tense...

Nothing happened. Ginny began to feel her body relaxing involuntarily, almost as if to say, 'False Alarm!' Ginny leaned back slowly back so that her upper body pressed gently against his.  
  
"Isn't that better?" Draco whispered reassuringly in her ear. Ginny couldn't exactly answer, since the sensation of his lips lightly caressing her hair had her somewhat distracted.  
  
"As I was telling you," he said after a few moments, "You can't seduce anyone if you're uptight. Confidence and sensuality walk hand in hand. You have to be comfortable, with yourself most importantly. Are you comfortable with yourself Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded honestly. "Good," he continued, "And I think you're beginning to become comfortable with me. You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, finally feeling relaxed.  
  
"Good," Draco replied. "Get up."  
  
Ginny actually found that she didn't want to move. Draco's warmth and closeness felt surprisingly soothing, but at the order, Ginny rose slowly and took a few steps back.

"I think that's it for today."  
  
"What?" Ginny had expected the experience to last more a little longer than 10 minutes.  
  
Draco smiled contentedly. "I'm flattered that you'd like me to continue, but I do have a life. I think we've accomplished enough for one day, and we _are_ just getting started."  
  
Ginny nodded. She hadn't brought her things with her, so there was nothing for her to do but leave. She got to the doorway before she recalled that their meetings weren't exactly scheduled.  
  
"Draco," she said as turned to face him, "I'll see you again on..."  
  
"Well, I've got some things to take care of tomorrow, so should come here on Thursday."  
  
"Fine." She turned to leave.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"  
  
"I've decided that it wouldn't seem fitting for me to teach and not give an assignment just for the hell of it, so I'm giving you one," Draco paused and allowed an evil grin. "I don't think you'll need to write it down."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ginny walked numbly back to her dorm. She was half-ready to tell Draco to go to hell after hearing his "assignment". However, a deal is a deal, and she wasn't sure how Draco would respond to her refusal. Ginny really didn't want to know, which is why she nodded and left. Now, heading slowly up the steps, she had decided that a month's worth of detention would have been easier than this, especially after all that had happened.  
  
She muttered the password so low that she was asked to repeat it. After yelling it loud enough to wake the dead, Ginny was finally permitted entrance. She half wished she had not entered at all.  
  
There sat Ron, Hermione, and Harry, looking as if they were waiting for her. "Hello," Ginny said groggily, "I'll be going to bed now, so-"  
  
"No, you won't." said Ron, calm despite his tone. "Could you please come and sit down." Ginny trudged over to the couch a cross from him and sat next to Hermione.  
  
She avoided eye contact with Harry at all costs, simply focusing on the nicely arranged pillows.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione began, "We really would like if you could tell us what is wrong. Ever since we saw you talking to Draco in the Library, you have been acting very strange."  
  
"What does Draco have to do with anything," Ginny asked with an indifferent shrug.  
  
"You tell us," Ron sitting up, "what does he have to do with you?"  
  
"Nothing the last time I checked," Ginny replied sarcastically, "May I go now?"  
  
"No," said Ron in an inarguable tone, "You are going to sit here and tell us what's going on between you and Draco."  
  
Ginny was very confident that they didn't know anything beyond that day in the library, which was why she firmly insisted that there was nothing with her and Draco and that they were all being paranoid.  
  
"Well, I don't believe you," stated Ron.

"Actually," said Hermione, "She might be telling the truth. After all if this were what _you_ think it is, she wouldn't have...asked Harry to...well..._you_ know."  
  
At the reference, Harry, who had been silent thus far, starting to fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"I did **NOT** ask Harry to fuck me!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Shhhh, Ginny!" Hermione whispered angrily, "That's **not **exactly something you want to shout."  
  
"If I had wanted to shag Harry," Ginny continued indignantly, "I would have said so. I would have said, 'Harry, shag me into next week', and have been done with it. 'Fuck me' is an expression, much like 'fuck you'. So there! I was a bit agitated is all."  
  
"Thanks for the enlightenment," Ron said dryly. Hermione shook her head sympathetically at Harry, who looked ready to sink into the couch from embarrassment.  
  
Sighing, Ginny said, "Sorry Harry. Look, I just am going through something right now. Something you can't help with and I don't feel like talking about, not right now. But when I do, I'll let you know."  
  
Rising from the couch, Ginny spared one last glance at Harry. She was obviously torturing the poor boy. Unfortunately, it looked as if she weren't finished with him. Not yet...

**Author's Endnote:** I hope that turned out okay, since I'm about to go. Questions or comments? Review! The next update should be by Monday or Tuesday! BP


	7. He Said what?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! The chapter took a little longer to post because I've had them beta read. Thanks very much to Amber for helping. Hopefully, if the next chapter(s) is beta read ASAP, I'll be able to update again shortly. Thanks for the reviews.

EgyptsStar, I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter to you. I can see I typed the name wrong :p. I'm glad Chapter 4 finally showed up. BP

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 7: He said what?!**  
  
She loved Harry. Yes, Ginny loved Harry very much. So why was she embarrassing the hell out of him? It wasn't anything personal. Harry had been an unfortunate bystander. Thanks to the "assignment", that was about to change.

Her mission should she choose to accept it, which she did, was to somehow get herself situated onto Harry's lap the same way she had been Draco's. The difference? She had to do it without flirting and without asking. _Impossible._  
  
Ginny had less than 12 hours. Draco planned on using a truth spell on her so that he'd know whether or not she'd actually done it. Ginny waited in the common room, half-agitated, half-reluctant. It hadn't really been her fault that she was having such difficulty in accomplishing her task. Catching Harry alone, without Hermione or Ron wasn't easy. This wasn't exactly something she could pull off with either of them present. Finally, miraculously, the opportunity arrived. Harry came stalking into the room looking more upset than she'd ever seen him. At the sight of Ginny, his anger vanished momentarily, replaced by surprise, and after that, forced indifference.

The room was silent. It was making Ginny uncomfortable.

"Harry... are you okay?" Ginny asked, genuinely concerned. Harry ran an uncertain hand through his dark brown hair, revealing for a brief moment his famous scar.  
  
"Not actually," he admitted quietly.  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Ginny offered.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No...I'd better not."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Why? It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, it does. I just came from having the most _interesting_ conversation...with Draco."  
  
It took every bit of Ginny's will to look simply shocked, and **not** terrified or suspicious.  
  
"Why would you be talking about me with him?" Ginny asked, her voice trembling slightly. _'Draco wouldn't...no he wouldn't have...'_ Ginny struggled with her internal doubts as Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, it was actually Draco, Ron, and myself."  
  
"Well, where's Ron?" Ginny asked, her anxiety growing.  
  
"He had to go for a walk; a long one." clued Harry, "He was very upset."  
  
"About what?" Ginny practically begged, "What happened?" Harry's lack of details was maddening.  
  
"You know how Draco is, mouthing off about us...but then he started talking about you."  
  
Ginny felt her heart beat speed up and she began shifting nervously.  
  
"So...what did he say?"  
  
"I don't think you want to know."  
  
Ginny felt slightly relieved. At least now she sensed the topic of conversation hadn't been their meeting. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be sure. "I'm a big girl, Harry," she said with a smile, "I can handle it. It's probably not that big a deal."  
  
Harry colored slightly, "It's not exactly something that I even feel comfortable repeating, Ginny."  
  
Ginny moved closer to Harry. "Come on," she said, "I'd like to know what's got everyone's knickers in a bunch. You don't want me to go and ask Draco what he said, do you?"

"No!" Harry said firmly, "Even if you aren't serious. I think you should just-"

"I know," Ginny cut in impatiently, "stay away from him." She moved closer. "Please, Harry? You can whisper it if you like."  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. Ordinarily Ginny would have been over taken by the sensation of Harry's lips being so close to the tender flesh of her lobe, but the words he said were far too shocking to concentrate on such comparatively irrelevant details. In other words, Draco Malfoy strikes again.  
  
Ginny's stared at Harry after he pulled away from her. She couldn't believe that Draco would say something like that...about her. It kind of hurt her feelings. _'Maybe he didn't mean it,' _she told herself. Either way, it would definitely be something she brought up the next time she and Draco spoke.  
  
"I told you it was disgusting," said Harry disapprovingly, "Even _I _expected better of Draco, but to stoop that low..." he let his voice trail off.  
  
This was it. This was her golden opportunity, and Ginny doubted she'd get another opportunity like it. _'Confident. Just be cool and confident, don't freeze.' _  
  
"Poor Harry," Ginny said, moving onto Harry's lap. "I've been causing you so much trouble lately, haven't I?"  
  
Harry, looking as confused as ever, said, "More than usual I suppose." He hadn't moved to push her off, so Ginny took it as a good sign. "Harry... are we friends?"  
  
"Well we were the last time I checked," Harry replied, "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering is all. There's something I wanted to ask of you; a favor."  
  
Ginny turned so that she faced him, a look of desperation on her face.  
  
"Certainly, you know you can ask me anything," said Harry. He thought for a moment and then quickly added "Within reason, anyway. What is this favor you're after?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could do something for me." She seemed almost ready to cry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
"Harry, could you...."  
  
"Could I what?"  
  
"Shag me into next week?"  
  
The look was priceless. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Ginny practically fell off of his lap, laughing hysterically. Harry stood, looking somewhat between exasperated and irritated.  
  
"That _wasn't_ funny, Ginny," he said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes...Yes it was!" declared Ginny unable to control her laughter. "Oh God, you should have (gasp) seen your face." Harry shook his head, and to his own surprise smiled.  
  
"You really are something else, you know that?" he commented with a laugh.  
  
"She certainly is," came an all too familiar voice. It made Ginny jump to her feet in disbelief. There, before their two shocked faces, stood Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Endnote: **Hopefully the next update will be tomorrow. Thanks for reading! BP


	8. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note: **Oh the drama! First my email host goes offline, then they come back online, and in the meantime, I'm scrambling around like a chicken with my head cut off! Luckily, the new chapter was NOT deleted and everything can continue according to schedule. Sorry I only have one chapter for you today; due to the email scare and inability to log in for a while.

Thanks again to Amber (you can disregard the email about the need to resend Chapter 8 obviously :p) for beta reading. Thanks to you wonderful readers for your patience. No, I'm not telling you what Draco said (in the last chapter). I'm leaving it open for interpretation...whatever your imaginations tell you all, that's what he said.

**Disclaimer: **Same as in Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Meeting**  
  
"How did you get in here?" Harry demanded, his voice bouncing off the walls of the previously quiet room.  
  
Draco stared innocently back at him.  
  
"Do you mean me?" He asked.  
  
"No, I mean the ten foot ogre behind you," answered Harry sarcastically, "Of course I mean you! How did you get in here?"  
  
"It was quite simple actually," he said, sitting down, "You wouldn't _believe_ what certain little fourth years will admit all alone."  
  
"I don't care about your little escapades," Harry replied venomously, "what is it that you want?"  
  
Admiring the quaint little room, quaint at least in his eyes, Draco chose to ignore Harry's question for a few moments, preferring to study his surroundings.  
  
Satisfied, Draco then fixed his gaze on Ginny. The look had a healthy dose of Draco arrogance in it, yet it was penetrating enough that Ginny could not meet his gaze.  
  
"I," stated Draco, deciding to relieve Harry of his curiosity, "actually came here to apologize."  
  
Harry sniffed in contemptuous disbelief. "Like _you'd_ ever apologize for anything and mean it. Why would I or anyone else accept your apology?"  
  
Draco's self-assured look sank into a "you're an idiot" glare.  
  
"I didn't come here to apologize to _you_," he said flatly. Softening his glance at bit, he turned his attention back to Ginny. "I actually wanted to apologize to Ginny. I am certain she's heard about our earlier encounter and I wanted to assure her that it wasn't personal; I said what I did because I knew it would get under Ron's skin. He is a bit ill tempered, isn't he? I'm also here for Ginny; there's something I wish to discuss with her."  
  
Standing and stretching a bit, Draco asked, "Ginny could you come with me? I need to talk to you." Harry shook his head slowly. "You must have fallen and bumped your head," he said eyeing him. "Do you **seriously** think I'd trust you _alone_ with my best friend's one and only sister?"  
  
Ginny, having finally found her voice, decided to speak. "I...it's okay, Harry," she said, "I'll be fine."  
  
Harry turned sharply, and for a moment, Ginny faltered under his intense gaze. "You aren't going anywhere," he said. He didn't need to add 'and that's final'; it was apparent in his tone.

Harry wasn't just saying this out of his dislike for Draco. He knew all too well that Ron was still angry, angrier than he had admitted to Ginny. There was no way he was going to explain to Ron why he allowed the very person who he had vowed to kill in his enraged state go off with his sister.  
  
He knew Ron would kill _him_, and then find and mutilate Draco.  
  
"B-But Harry I-"  
  
"**Sit**!"  
  
At the command, Ginny helplessly but obediently sank to the sofa, her eyes shifting back and forth between Harry and Draco, two opposite, but formidable forces. "It's all right Ginny," Draco said motioning with his fingers for her to come. "I'm not going to harm you."  
  
Ginny half rose from the couch.  
  
Harry turned and glared authoritatively at her, not saying a word.  
  
Ginny eased back down onto the couch.  
  
"For the last time," Harry said threateningly, "She is _not_ coming with you. Now leave before I hex you out of existence."  
  
Draco crossed his arms, not making a move to go anywhere. Gulping, Ginny scrambled up off the couch and rushed around to Draco. She pulled him from the room saying, "I'll be back, Harry, don't worry."  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times, not believing what just happened. "Fucking hell," he said with a shake of his head, "now I'm in for it."  
  
He could have stopped Ginny, why he didn't he was still pondering, but he could only sit and wait for the hell that was to come.  
  
Ginny may have pulled Draco out of the common room, but as they walked down the all but empty hallway, it was Draco who led Ginny by the arm. He was moving at such a pace that Ginny had to run a little just to keep up. She was grateful when he finally stopped.  
  
"Listen," he said, "I can't meet with you tomorrow. Something very personal has come up." Draco paused. "I saw that you had completed your little assignment," he noted with a small smile, "I didn't doubt you would as easy as it was."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ginny said with a doubtful smile. Draco pulled out something from beneath his robes, tossing it casually to Ginny. It was a pear.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny, preparing to take a bite.

"I wouldn't do that," said Draco. Ginny stopped.

"Why not?"

"That pear is part of your next assignment." Ginny frowned and Draco chuckled.  
  
"Just because 'class' won't be in session, doesn't mean I can't leave you with something to do." Draco leaned and whispered the detail in Ginny's ear. She nodded slowly when he backed away. Apparently, he wanted to take it up a level.  
  
"Well, I'll see you Friday then," he said with a playful wink. "Erm, sure," was all that she could say as Draco walked away. She doubted she would live that long. Ginny ran back to her dorm, wanting to keep the fruit out of harm's way. Ginny was both surprised and relieved to find the common room vacant.  
  
She rushed to the girl's dorm and to her bed. She put the fruit away near her diary. It occurred to Ginny that she hadn't written in it lately. _'Maybe a quick entry,'_ Ginny thought, picking it up. There would be no time.  
  
"GINNY! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Ginny didn't have to guess. She knew her brother's voice when she heard it. Satisfied that at least the pear would be safe, Ginny went down to find out what all the yelling was about.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Where did you and he go?"  
  
"J-Just down the hall a ways."  
  
"We couldn't find you."  
  
"We were out of sight, Ron; it was a private conversation."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"I just _told_ you it was a private conversation."  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "I'm not playing games. Either tell me what is going on with you and Draco-"

"There's nothing going on-"

"Or I swear, I'll owl home tonight!"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She'd never thought of Ron as a snitch, which meant that he was serious, very serious.

"Ron...all he did was what he said, apologize. He was actually...sweet. Erm, sickeningly sweet. I really didn't believe him."

"So why did you go with him?" Harry was speaking for the first time...at least the first time since the brief shouting match in the hall.  
  
"I...just wanted to hear him out. Just because he's a creep doesn't mean I have to be rude, if that makes any sense." _'Believe me...please believe me.'_

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. They both looked at Ginny.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Ron said after a moment.

Ginny held in her sigh of relief.

"But," he continued, "that doesn't mean you should go anywhere near him. He's always looked down on our family, even though his isn't exactly-"

"I know, Ron, The Malfoys are probably still loyal to..." Ginny didn't want to think about it.

"You still haven't gotten over it, have you?" Harry asked quietly. Tom Riddle. His diary. Almost dying. How does one get over that?

"I'm...trying. Don't worry about me. I know what kind of people the Malfoys are; Draco in particular." _Yes, what is he like, Ginny?_

She cleared her throat painfully. It felt like it was going to close on her. "I'm going to go up, now. I'll see you both later."

Ginny was lying to and hurting her brother. He was right to be mistrustful of her. Despite her own anguish, Ginny felt oddly hungry. Her thoughts turned to the pear she had hidden behind her bed.

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** This chapter is very different from the original. If you've noticed, I'm making Ron out to be less of an annoyingly overprotective brother and much more of a rational, concerned and caring older brother. I didn't want to sound Anti-Ron. I like Ron. Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or comments, put it in a review or email me at (my fiction/fan fiction related email address). 


	9. What A Pear We Make

**Author's Note: **Thank you kind readers for your continued support. I'm trying to improve this story as much as possible, and still have it make sense for those who read the sequel first.

I'm going to be a bit pressed for time, so I'll have no choice but to go ahead and rewrite all of the remaining chapters ahead of schedule so that they will be ready for my beta reader (waves at Amber). I'd like to note that I've changed the chapter title; it's not the same as it was in the original version. I can't think of anything else to address, but if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, you can always put them in a review or email me. Thanks! BP

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 9: What a Pear We Make**  
  
Thursday. There would be no "class" with Draco, and there was no urge for Ginny to get out of bed. Ginny felt Pavarti shake her at one point, claiming that she had twenty minutes to get dressed and get to class. Ginny closed her eyes obliviously, and when she opened them again, two hours had passed. Yawning, Ginny reached and pulled the pear out from where it had been hidden. In the light of the late morning, the fruit appeared almost golden. Ginny examined it for a few more moments before she finally got out of bed. There really was no point in staying in bed all day. She would no doubt be in trouble for missing classes, but that didn't mean she should waste a perfectly good day.

Stretching, fruit clenched gently in her right hand, Ginny tried to rid herself of this grogginess, but for some reason, she was tempted to crawl back into bed. 'A bath,' she thought tiredly, 'a good shower and I'll feel better.'  
  
She showered, and she did feel better...a little better, but not much. She changed into pair of faded jeans and a maroon pullover sweater. She saw no point in dressing for classes she would not attend. Ginny had left her golden pear on her bed. After taking time to make it, she decided to venture out of the room and down to the common room, though she doubted she'd be going any further. Upon entering, she was greeted by the sound of humming. It was Harry. He was lounging in a chair, in the middle of reading a rather heavy looking book. He was wearing his school uniform, but not his robes. Either he had been to a few classes, or had dressed to go to class and then changed his mind.

Ginny watched him closely for a few moments, and then spoke. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't as much as look up. "I'm suffering from the Seventh year sickness."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Being a seventh year and sick of classes."  
  
A moment of silence passed. Ginny suspected that Harry was a bit upset with her. Hermione later relayed to Ginny just how much trouble she has caused between Ron and Harry. Ron was _still_ angry at Harry for having let her leave with Draco. She felt that Ron would get over it; after all, they were best friends.

Ginny didn't have that luxury with Harry. She was going to have to help him get over it. Easing down onto his lap, emboldened by their previous encounter, Ginny glanced at the book's weathered pages.

"So what are you reading?" she asked, running a finger down the middle of the book.  
  
Exhaling forcefully, Harry replied, "It's nothing _you'd_ be interested in," Harry paused, his mind finally catching up with his emotions, "And what are _you_ doing out of class, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny took a casual bite out of her pear. "I decided not to go," she said after swallowing, "seventh years aren't the _only_ ones who get sick of their classes." Harry, continuing to tolerate Ginny's presence on his lap, went back to reading. Ginny took another small bite out of the pear. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'here goes nothing.'_  
  
She nudged the fruit, uneaten side up, gently to Harry's lips, "Want some? It's very good." Harry looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "No thank you," he said, "I'll just take your word for it."  
  
"Come on," Ginny said moving the pear slowly in front of his face, "I know you haven't eaten all day. Take a bite. I know you want to." Ginny spoke in a voice of silky temptation. Harry eyed her and then the pear. Harry grasped Ginny's wrist. Raising her hand slightly, he took a bite out of the pear. He chewed slowly and then removed the fruit from Ginny's hand. He took another bite, deeper than the first. "Hey!" Ginny protested, "What happened to sharing?"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said with a smile. He handed the pear back to Ginny, turning it so that she could take a bite out of her side of the fruit. After she took a small bite, Harry accepted it back and took a juicy chunk out of his portion. The bite caused juices to run down his fingers. Seizing the opportunity, Ginny gently pulled Harry's hand toward her. "Now you're making a mess," Ginny said in a maternal tone. Fighting the urge to take a deep breath, Ginny reached and began to gently lick the juices from his fingers. She thought she felt him shudder in surprise, but she continued boldly. She didn't dare look at him for a few moments, fearing that she would lose her nerve.  
  
When Ginny finally did look up at Harry, she found that he was watching her intently. He hadn't asked her to stop; even so, Ginny sensed that she should quit while she was ahead. She released his hand gently. To her surprise, Harry reached and took her free hand as she took another bite out of the pear. Ginny was unable to hold back a gasp of surprise as he began to suck gently on her fingers. Taking one final bite of the pair, Ginny reached and ran her hand through Harry's brown strands; something she had died a thousand times to do.  
  
Harry released Ginny's fingers from his mouth. Not waiting, Ginny leaned even closer to him, and brushed her lips lightly across his own, before going in for a deep kiss. After a moment of hesitation, Harry returned the kiss, the warm sensation of his lips more than Ginny had bargained for. She relished in it for a few moments, but then Harry, with a groan, pulled away. Looking deep into Ginny's eyes, he stood, forcing Ginny to stand with him.  
  
"I have got to go," Harry said moving quickly towards the exit.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms, "No, you don't!" she said irritably.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied and was gone, leaving a flabbergasted Ginny behind.  
  
When it dawned on Ginny that she had indeed succeeded, she cheered, jumping up and down. She stopped when she realized how stupidly immature it was to do so.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if there will be extra credit?" she said aloud.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Friday. She could barely sit through her classes long enough to bear the wait. When her lunch period came, Ginny all but ran to the library, stopping only after arriving at the entrance.  
  
She tried to remember the exact way that Draco had led her through the rows of books, fearing that she had forgotten. She was relieved when she saw the familiar door, left slightly ajar.  
  
Ginny entered slowly, fearing that she would look unattractively clumsy by rushing in like an idiot. She was surprised to find the room empty, wondering why the door had been left open. Shrugging it away as carelessness, Ginny removed her robes, eyeing the pantry. Making her way comfortably across the room, she opened the door, delighted to find an assortment of goodies not often served in the Great Hall. She bent over, feeling through the pastries.  
  
"Naughty, naughty," came a familiar taunt. Ginny turned her head to find Draco standing in the doorway. He too had removed his robes which he placed next Ginny's. There was a box in his hands that he laid carefully beside their robes.  
  
Ginny, standing up straight as he sauntered over, momentarily wondered whether or not she was supposed to be digging in the pantry in the first place. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You _are_ getting something aren't you?"  
  
"Um, I'm undecided," Ginny offered lamely. Draco looked at Ginny for a moment, who continued to stand uncertainly before the open door. He reached around her, not giving her much room to move.  
  
"I'm certain you won't mind if _I_ have something then?" he asked rhetorically. Ginny shook her head and watched him pull out a pear, of all things. The thought took her back to the previous afternoon's activities. Ginny licked her lips unconsciously. Draco cleared his throat, and Ginny snapped back to herself, quickly shutting the door.  
  
"So, Ginny," Draco said as he went and sat on the desk. "How did it go?"  
  
Ginny gushed excitedly about her success, finishing with a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"Well, you seem sincere enough," Draco admitted looking her over, "is he weakening?"  
  
Ginny's smile gave way to a look of confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you think you're getting past his defenses?"  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, "well, I was...then he jumped up, claiming that he had to leave." Ginny pouted in spite of herself.  
  
"Well, you'll have to try harder."  
  
Ginny looked up. "Well, it isn't that easy," she complained, "he is fighting against his morals and all."  
  
"Morals have nothing to do with it," Draco replied impatiently, "he's obviously afraid of taking it to the next level."  
  
"Next level?"  
  
Draco sighed at the question. "Sex, you poor deprived creature," He answered flatly. Ginny nodded and silently decided not to ask any more questions. Draco continued.  
  
"If you want to go to the next level, you have to do a bit of reassuring," he said, "otherwise you aren't going to get anywhere."  
  
"But how?" So much for not asking any more questions. Ginny secretly wondered if she even wanted to _go _to the next level.  
  
"Ginny, as hard as this may be to believe, you're going to have to talk to him." Ginny stared at Draco, obviously shocked. She expected something more...rational.  
  
"Y-You mean hold a conversation with him...about why we should have sex?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Draco, "but it seems upfront approaches won't work alone. Not on Potter. You're going to have to get verbal with him."  
  
Draco stood, adding "Before I forget, I have something for you." He nodded his head in the direction of the box. Ginny reached and grabbed the white rectangular box. It had her name written on the lid in black ink. Lifting the lid, Ginny saw an assortment of chocolates.  
  
"They're cherry-centered," he added. "Thank you very much," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"I wouldn't eat those yet," Draco said mischievously.  
  
Ginny closed the lid. "Don't tell me these are apart of my next assignment for 'class'?" The smirk that Draco gave her told her so.  
  
"There's a note beneath the lid, explaining everything," he said, "I'm sure you'll find them very helpful where Potter is concerned. That said, I'll see you Sunday."  
  
"Sunday? Why not Saturday? Oh, quidditch! I forgot. Slytherin against Ravenclaw?"  
  
Draco nodded, putting back on his robes. "Ginny?" Draco called as he looked out the door.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"I really suggest you take care of those chocolates. The result of mishandling them could be **very** embarrassing."  
  
Waiting until after he had left, Ginny opened the box and read the letter inside. After having read through it, she gasped in disbelief.  
  
"You have _got _to be kidding me," she said shaking her head.

* * *

**Author's Endnote:** Since there was a pause between updates, I have uploaded TWO chapters. Onward to the next chapter! BP


	10. Overdose

**Author's Note:** Bonus Chapter! Pay close attention! This is where the confusion may stem from in the sequel. Things change up a bit with this chapter, so you might want to read carefully, so you can "connect the dots" when it comes to later chapters, the sequel, and the third part.

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Overdose**  
  
Ginny had decided against going to the quidditch match, fearing that she'd start cheering for Draco, and draw more unwanted attention to herself. Instead, she stayed in her room, reading over the letter that discussed the use of the chocolates:  
  
_Ginny,  
  
These are not ordinary chocolates; they are very potent pleasure candies. When one _

_touches them, a bond is formed. If someone else eats the chocolates after they've been _

_handled, well, let's just say it causes the most stimulating sensations to occur in whomever_

_touched the chocolates first. Now, as far as eating them yourself goes, EAT NO _

_MORE THAN ONE! I say this because eating these chocolates causes a change in your_

_thinking and lowers your inhibitions. Eat only one chocolate, unless you want to run the _

_risk of lowering your inhibitions too far and making a complete idiot of yourself again. _

_Just thought I'd warn you.  
  
**Draco**  
  
_  
  
Ginny pouted. It wasn't her fault that she had made a complete idiot of herself in the Great Hall; it had actually been his. Putting the lid aside, Ginny carefully took out one of the chocolates. Examining it carefully, she inserted the smooth morsel into her mouth and began to chew slowly. Immediately the enchanted piece of candy began to go to work. Ginny could feel every muscle in her body relaxing as if they were being massaged all at once.  
  
"Mmmm," she moaned, relishing the sensation. She eyed the box. "Eat no more than one," she told herself, "One, and that's it. But...there's an entire box." There were still nineteen amorous, cherry-centered wonders, all waiting to be eaten. Ginny found herself taking another chocolate out of the box.

"Oh, what does Draco know," Ginny said defiantly, looking the candy over, "I'm more nervous than most people. Besides, he has to be exaggerating. What harm could one additional chocolate do?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry had arrived from the match, followed by Colin Creevy, all still talking about the exciting match. All conversation ceased when they entered the common room. There sat Ginny, looking at each of them with sly amusement. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Colin ventured. Ginny smiled. "Hello yourself," she said easily. Her voice was deeper with a husky edge that was _not_ to be found in their normal Ginny. She was dressed in shorts; the same pair that her mother had complained was too short for a girl her age, and a brown spaghetti-string top. Smoothing back her copper strands from her face, she eyed her nervous companions from behind amused, but placid, eyes.  
  
"Ginny, why are you dressed like that?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Ginny stood, stretching. "Because it was the only way I felt like dressing," she answered matter-of-factly, "so...how was the game?" A bit unnerved by this strange sensuality in Ginny, it left the boys without a response, leaving it up to Hermione to answer.  
  
"Slytherin won," she stated simply.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Ginny responded, sauntering over to them, "You know, I have always found the majority of that team to be very, very sexy."  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Ginny, are you...are you on something?"  
  
Ginny cocked her head, smiling sideways at him. "Why no, my dear brother, I am not. I was planning to be on Harry, but since he's a little apprehensive at the moment..."

Letting her voice trail off, and ignoring everyone's rather stunned faces, Ginny's gaze drifted to Colin. Smiling devilishly, she said, "Come here Colin, darling. I've got something for you." Colin took a step back, visibly alarmed.  
  
"Aww, wassa matter Cowin?" she said, fixing her moist lips into a tempting pout, "Don't you like me anymore?" Colin, declaring that this was definitely a personal matter, all but ran out of the room. Ginny clicked her tongue.  
  
"What is it with Gryffindor men and myself?" She asked, placing her hand on her hips, "I guess I'm just too much for them." Ginny turned her head towards Harry, giving him a knowing wink. "Isn't that so, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked as if his mouth was to be closed forever, and Ron, casting them both questioning glances asked, "What are you on about Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gave him a belittling glare. "What's it to you? Really, I'm growing so tired of you and your bloody questions. Go shag Hermione or something." Hermione and Ron both turned the same shade of pink.  
  
"Really Ginny," said Harry disapprovingly, "that's not a very nice thing to say."  
  
Ginny's face became contemplative. "I can't recall the last time I gave a damn," she replied, "oh wait, it was probably this morning, before them. Oh well!" Ginny hummed a little and twirled gracefully.  
  
"Before what?" asked Ron exchanging a suspicious glance with Harry.  
  
"Before I told you to fuck off you little wanker!" Ginny replied viciously, stopping in the middle of a twirl. "I thought I made it clear that I was through with your damn questions. I'm tired of you treating me like a child, and from now on, I'm not answering to anyone but myself."  
  
"Oh is that a fact?" Ron asked dryly as she headed for the door.  
  
Turning to give him one last look of disgust.  
  
"Yes and you can bloody go to hell!"  
  
After she was gone, Harry and Hermione had to persuade Ron to stay behind. "We'll go after her," Hermione said, "whatever's happened to her, you might make it worse by upsetting her." Ron nodded in reluctant agreement as they departed. He couldn't help feeling that this was somehow his fault.

"Only one thing to do," he resolved...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eyes popped as Ginny walked past them. The sunlight was doing wonders for her. It seemed be making her seem irresistible to ogling males as she walked. Ginny, ignoring the stares and comments, was content to find a nice shady spot. The day had turned slightly warmer, though it wasn't really warm enough for shorts. It was warm enough for Ginny, who reached to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Lying back on the cool grass, Ginny felt more alive than she had in ages.  
  
"Ginny, would I be right to assume that you took more than one of the chocolates?" Ginny sat up lazily, eyeing Draco appreciatively. He seemed to have tanned slightly being out in the sun, and together with his navy blue long sleeved, button down shirt, and blue khakis, he looked very tasty as he stared down at her.  
  
"You know," Ginny said, "I don't think anyone at Hogwarts has or ever will look half as sexy as you do right now."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the compliment. "I take it from the stares you're getting," he said looking around, "the same could possibly be said about you."  
  
Ginny rose to her feet. "Only possibly, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with feigned disappointment, "I _know_ you can do better than that."  
  
"I would," he said smiling, "but," he gestured to a swiftly approaching Harry, "we're about to have company."  
  
Harry didn't acknowledge Draco right away, instead looking at Ginny as one would a child who had ventured too close to the fire. "Ginny," he said tugging on her arm, "come with me please." Ginny sighed and turned impatiently to Harry. A strange fire illuminated from her pale green eyes, one that hadn't been there before. Harry knew something was mostly certainly wrong with her.  
  
"You really must make up your mind," she said with a sigh.  
  
Harry looked her over in confusion. "About what?" he asked.  
  
"One minute you want to have sex, the next you don't and then you do again. Look, I'm growing tired of waiting. If you want to shag me, say so, if not, fuck off." She emphasized the last part with a slight shove.  
  
She then turned, and to Harry's horror, wrapped her delicate arms around Draco's neck. Draco looked as if he were moments away from laughing his head off, but that changed when Ginny kissed him. He patiently allowed her to taste the sweetness of his lips and inside his mouth. Before she could go any further, she was lifted up by Harry and tossed over his shoulder.  
  
Harry half wanted to apologize to Malfoy, but seeing the look of blissful enjoyment on his face, he decided against it.  
  
"Harry!" screeched Ginny, "you put me down right now! I am not that kind of girl Harry Potter! Let me go or I'll scream...." Ginny didn't scream; she passed out.

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Oh the suspense...well, it's only suspense if you haven't read this story before. For those of you who didn't understand what happened, the chocolates that Ginny ate (too many, by the way) have had an interesting effect on her personality. I've made changes to the storyline, and a few more are coming, but hopefully you guys will continue to enjoy this story, at least I hope you do. BP


	11. Ginnine?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the gap. I've been very busy lately with classes. Thanks for your reviews. If anyone is confused: Ginny was given enchanted chocolates (cherry-filled :p) by Draco. She was to only eat **ONE** chocolate at a time, because an overdose could have devastating results on one's personality and actions. That's why she was acting so...strange in the last chapter. Thanks again to Amber for her beta-reading services, and on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ginnine?**  
  
"Is she all right?"

"I don't know, she was yelling one minute and the next..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hovered over Ginny's unconscious body. When Harry brought her in, the pair didn't know what to think. They laid her carefully onto the common room sofa and tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Something's happened to her," said Harry, shaking his head. "Ron, you should have seen her eyes...it was like she-"

"Was another person," Ron finished quietly, "Yeah...I...I kind of suspected something was wrong. I wish I'd known for certain earlier."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Why?"

"Why?" Ron repeated. "Well...I've just been thinking she's gone mad. I guess everything makes sense now...no, it's not important."

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't say it's 'not important'. And feel her forehead. Doesn't she feel a bit warm to you, like she has a bit of a fever? I think we should take her to the infirmary. I really don't-"

"Wait," Hermione said urgently, "look, she's waking up!"

Ginny slowly began to rouse from what seemed like and unending sleep. After she had passed out, Harry carried her back to the dorm and to her bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and after taking a moment to regard Hermione, and then Harry and then Ron, she slowly rose into a sitting position. Stretching her arms and yawning, she looked up at the trio and asked, "Well? What the bloody hell are _you_ all staring at?"

Harry looked sadly over at Ron, who nodded sadly in turn. It appeared that a bit of rest would not bring their Ginny back to normal. "Gin," said Hermione cautiously, "are you feeling any better?" Ginny smiled. "I'm as fine as I'll ever be." She paused. "Think you can all give me room to breathe?" The trio took a step back as Ginny stood. "You know," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "I should kiss Draco more often; what a sweet taste it left in my mouth." Ginny hummed to herself briefly, straightening out her shirt as she did so.

Ron started to ask what she was referring to, but Harry shook his head. Now was **not** the time to get into it. Ginny headed out of the room, the others close behind her. Turning dramatically, Ginny said, "You know, I've been thinking; Ginny is a bit dull. I think I'll go by Ginnine from now on. It sounds so much better."

Something flashed briefly behind Ginny's eyes, and was gone.

"Yes, Ginnine. I like that."

"Ginny-" Harry started to speak but was immediately cut off.

"Ginnine," Ginny corrected, emphasizing each syllable of the word. Sighing, Ron said, "Look 'Ginnine', you seem to have a fever and you really...don't look very well. Don't you think you should lie down?"

Ginny giggled a little, flipping her hair playfully. "Depends on who'd be lying with me." Winking at Harry, Ginny turned and left the startled group behind. They were half tempted to follow her, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Whatever it is," said Hermione in an inarguable tone, "It's very powerful magic."

"I don't know what happened." Ron shook his head slowly. "She's been a bit odd lately, but she was fine this morning. And now..."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said gently, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We'll find out what's causing Ginny to act so strange. Hopefully, if we can't, Dumbledore or one of the other professors will know what to do."

"Why not just go to one of them, now?" asked Hermione, "It would certainly be the safest thing to do. We wouldn't want to get Ginny in even _more_ trouble by trying to do this ourselves."

"We'll do it as a last resort," Harry replied, "but I'm sure you can figure it out if no one else can. You _are_ the brilliant one."

Hermione blushed a little. "Flattery isn't going to override my better judgment Harry," she said with a smile, "but I promise to do what I can."

"Me too," said Ron, "I just hope she's back to normal before the break. Otherwise, things are going to be very interesting at home. Any idea where we should start?"

Harry looked down the hall in the direction that Ginny walked.

"I have an idea." He said in a quiet voice.

8888888888888888888888888888

A rather unusual sight greeted Draco when he entered the lounge room. There sat Ginny, in _his_ chair, eating _his_ apple, and looking like an absolute temptress. "Well, well," she said, her voice as deeply husky as ever, "Hello again, Mr. Malfoy." Draco shut the door behind him, turning to take in the sight before him. Ginny had traded her shorts and brown top for black; a black sleeveless turtle - neck, and a somewhat decent length black shirt, and toe- less black high healed shoes. Her red hair hand been pulled back, except for the bangs into a neat bun. Her face was well made up, bringing out the colors of her eyes. Draco wondered as he moved around the desk whether or not this was indeed the same Ginny.

He cleared his throat as Ginny looked up at him, innocently. "What?" she asked and then broke into a grin, "or were you waiting for me to ask you to sit on _my_ lap?" Draco smiled, motioning for her to get out of the chair. Ginny gracefully obliged, taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Ginny-"

"Ginnine," she corrected patiently.

Draco smirked. "Ginnine?"

"Yes," said Ginny, "I'd prefer to be called Ginnine, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Draco with a slight laugh, "_Ginnine_, before we go any further, may I ask, how many of the chocolates did you eat?"

Ginny pondered for a moment and said, "Well there were twenty, and when I'd had my fill, there were about nine left. So that makes eleven in all doesn't it?" "Yes it does," said Draco quietly, "and did I or did I not, tell you to eat one chocolate, and only one?"

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you refused to follow directions. Why?"

"Well," said Ginny after a moment, "I was going to stop at one, but I thought that you were overreacting a bit." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did," Ginny continued, "and still do. I feel perfectly fine." Draco stood from behind the desk, saying, "I'm sure you do. By the way, you do realize those treats were for your assignment, don't you?" Ginny nodded.

"Did you use them?" "No," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"I didn't get the opportunity," she said, "with Ron and Hermione breathing down my neck, I've hardly had a moment's peace."

"I'm so sorry for you," Draco said dryly, "you know, it may be difficult to help you if you aren't going to listen to me."

Ginny continued to eat the apple, stopping to say, "Come now, Draco, I'm _certain_ you are getting something out of our little get-togethers."

"I can't think of anything."

Ginny laughed. "Please, Drakkie-poo, I'm certain that at the very least, it's much more pleasant than meeting your father. Now there's a pleasant chap. I wonder..." Ginny trailed off suggestively, smiling in satisfaction at the dark look that was creeping across Draco's face.

"Do not," he said tightly, "call me 'Drakkie-poo', and my father has nothing to do with this so don't talk about him to me. He's none of your concern." Ginny took another bite of the apple. "Not right now," Ginny said teasingly, "but I'm certain that's just a matter of formality for the time being, until then," she ran her tongue across her lips, hauntingly similar to the way he had himself done before, "I guess I'll have to wonder won't I?" Draco didn't know why the thought of Ginny and his father together bothered him so much.

Perhaps because he wouldn't put it past his father to ensure such a tasteless relationship. These days he didn't put _anything _past his father, Lucius, but he didn't relay this to Ginny, saying instead, "Forget it Ginny, and stick to targets further within your reach."

"What make's you think darling Lucius is _out_ of my reach," Ginny asked as she stood, "I mean if his son couldn't-"

Ginny didn't have a chance to finish her claim. Draco whirled Ginny around, pinning her menacingly to the desk. In a dangerously icy voice, he said, "I told you to leave my father out of this. My family has nothing to do with you and it _never _will. Do **not** try my patience again, Ginny, or you'll more than regret it, I promise you."

Only for a brief moment did Ginny look afraid, but that gave way to laughter. "Temper, temper Draco darling," she said soothingly, "I was only joking. I'm sure you're much better in bed than your father any day. Oh, and it's Ginnine, Draco, unless you'd like me to continue to refer to you as 'Drakkie-poo'."

Ginny arched herself upward slightly, causing pleasant friction between their bodies, "Besides," she said, her voice if possible, becoming even more intoxicatingly sensual, "I like trying your patience. It might just be the chocolates but... I think the result is well worth it."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Draco, tugging gently at his lower lip. Draco returned the kiss, bringing a bit more forcefulness to it than Ginny had expected. The sound of gentle tapping on the now open door stopped their kissing and made them both look towards the entrance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As before, there will be an ambulance on stand by for those who can't handle the cliffy. Oh, and since I've made alterations to the text, there's no telling who is at the door.... Until next time! BP


	12. She Moves In Mysterious Ways

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Sorry about the gap, I have been very busy. You may or may not notice this, but I'm starting to delete some of my old stories. That is because (1) I am making room for new/rewritten stories and (2) I do not intend to finish the story. So if you are reading one of my other stories and it is suddenly gone...sorry, but I will not be completing it at

In addition, I rewrote this story because I accidentally wrote a **male** character as a **female** character in the original version of this story. Keep that in mind when you are reading.

Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks, as always, to Amber for beta-reading.

**Disclaimer: **Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 12: She Moves In Mysterious Ways**

He said nothing. He simply stared at the awkwardly positioned pair, a smirk of amusement on his face.

Draco, pretending that he wasn't embarrassed, let Ginny up, and Ginny, not the _slightest_ bit embarrassed, smoothed down her clothing, smiling flirtatiously at the intruder.

Draco cleared his throat. "Did you want something...Blaise?"

Blaise, smirk still in place, answered coolly. "Yes...I wanted to speak with you." Glancing at Ginny, he added, "I believe this is something you might want me to share in private."

"Well then," Draco said turning to Ginny, "I suppose that is enough wasted energy for the day. Let's try again in a couple of days. Hopefully you'll have come back to yourself by then."

"I doubt it," Ginny said, sauntering towards the exit, "But in any event, I'll see you Wednesday." Ginny threw Draco a meaningful wink as she left. Blaise said nothing for a moment, watching Ginny walk away. When she was gone, Blaise turned to Draco and spoke. "I take it that is the effect of those enchanted chocolates of yours?"

Draco frowned. "How did you know about-"

"It's not important," Blaise cut in urgently, "I was just curious is all."

"I see. Was there anything _specific_ that you wanted?"

Blaise closed the door behind him and came into the quaint lounge.

"I did some checking on the recipe...and the effects. I found something interesting, something I thought you should know."

Draco gave him a bored look. "What makes you think I don't already know whatever important information it is that you are about to share?"

Blaise ignored the look, looking down to examine his nails. "No reason," he said slowly, "It's just that if you did know what I know, you would be "

"Why should I be concerned?"

"Maybe because you're responsible."

"Ginny, excuse me, _Ginnine_, is a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"I guess I made a mistake after all, coming to you." Blaise yawned. "I guess I should have gone to the Weasley boy, instead. I'm certain _he'd_ find all of this **very** interesting."

Draco glared at him. "Fine, Zabini, I'm listening"

When Zabini didn't say anything after a few moments, Draco asked him what the problem was.

"There's no problem," Zabini said with a smile, "I was just trying to decide how much what I know is worth to you. This information isn't free, you know."

Draco glared at him. "Were you going to charge her brother, as well?"

"Well...yes. And I _know_ he would have paid me."

"Fine." Draco exhaled forcefully. "Name your price."

8888888888888888888888

If Ginny had planned any future mischief, carrying it out was _not_ going to be easy. Ron had virtually attached himself to her hip, seeing her to all her classes. He went out of his way to make sure she did not do anything that she would not ordinarily do. No matter how much she yelled or cursed, Ron was **not **backing off. He had had it with "Ginnine" and wanted Ginny back. He could not wait for Hermione to figure out what was wrong with her. Try as he might, Ron knew that he and Harry could not be everywhere. It would only be a matter of time before she did irreparable damage to herself or someone else.

At the Great Hall, the trio's usual sitting space had become crowded with an unusual amount of males, not that this did the hopefuls any good. Ron and Harry had seated themselves on both sides of Ginny. Ron had promised whoever even _thought_ of saying anything to Ginny the beating of their life. Taking his word for it, most of the younger males could only adore Ginny from afar.

"Listen Ron," Ginny said sweetly, "I know I've been a bint, but really, aren't you overdoing it?"

"One letter wrong, three letters right, two letters short," Ron replied, "and no I _don't_. If you'd behave then perhaps I'd trust you out of my sight."

"Well, you must get tired of watching me all of the time," Ginny offered, "You think you can keep this up all year?"

Ron pondered for a few moments, "If necessary," he said decisively.

"But what if you have other things to do," said Ginny, "I can't go with you **everywhere**, you know."

"And you're point is," asked Ron, staring down some fifth year whose eyes were on a part of Ginny's body they weren't supposed to be.

"Why not get Harry to watch me some of the time?" Ginny suggested cheerfully, "and maybe, if you'd let up a bit, I wouldn't try to sneak away." Harry gave Ron a pleading look. He did _not_ want to be anywhere alone with Ginny, not in her condition. He didn't quite trust himself.

Ron looked to Hermione, who had been reading indifferently across from them. "Herm," he asked, "Do you think you could help?" "Yeah, why don't we simply divide it up," suggested Harry.

Ginny frowned. So much for alone time with Harry. "We've got to be going," Ron said, "so, who walks her to her next class first?" Ron asked. Ginny stood, stretching. The majority of the males at the table stood as well.

"Sit!" ordered Ron, and the boys, some slower than others, sat back down. "I'll walk her first," said Hermione, "Of the three of us, I'm the one she's least likely to try and sneak away from."

Ginny smiled at Harry, both knowing this was not _entirely_ true. As Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand to lead her away, she was shocked by how warm she felt. Ginny didn't feel any warmer than the day she collapsed, so Hermione didn't say anything. She did personally resolve to finish her studies early so that she could get back to the Library and find out what was causing the change in Ginny. She felt that if she didn't, things were only going to get worse.

888888888888888888

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep. She felt as if her body was on fire. She whimpered as she staggered to her feet. She was still in her nightclothes and had not bothered to dress.

"Too hot," she whispered. The coolness of the hallway that she found her way to did little to comfort her. _'So...hot...burning up.'_

Ginny had begun to pull off her nightclothes. She managed to have stripped to her bra and underwear by the time she reached outdoors. By that time, she was gasping for air. It felt too hot to breathe. Ginny found herself desperately removing her underwear. Despite the almost sleepwalker-daze that she was under, she feared that she'd burst into flames at any moment. Ginny staggered to the lake, wading in slowly. The water seemed to bubble around her for a moment, but was finally still.

"Better," murmured Ginny as her body began to cool.

After a couple of minutes, she crawled onto the damp grass. Ginny then fell into a contented sleep.

88888888888888888888888

Harry found himself waking up from a rather disturbing nightmare. In his dream, Ginny was burning alive. It seemed ridiculous to do so, but Harry felt the need to go check and see if Ginny was all right. He even tempted to rouse Ron, but the poor boy hadn't been sleeping well. Waking Ron, after he had finally gotten off to sleep, just didn't seem right.

Knowing it would be inappropriate to visit the girl's dorm in just his undergarments, he reached for his clothing. Harry entered the common room, just in time to watch Ginny leaving. By the time he exited behind her, she was already out of sight. "Too hot," he had heard her moan.

He followed the echo of her voice down the dark halls. When by the time Harry arrived outside, Harry had picked up Ginny's nightgown and her underwear, knowing that she would most certainly want them back. The trail of discarded clothes led Harry to a rather disturbing sight. There lay Ginny on the grass, naked, looking as if death had come for her in the night.

Quickly covering Ginny with her nightgown, Harry went to lift her up and carry her back to bed. "No," came a firm response. Harry looked down and saw that Ginny was conscious and looking him over rather appreciatively. "I'm not going anywhere," she said slyly, "and neither are you, Harry Potter."

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Hmm, I guess Harry has gotten himself into trouble. I wonder what happens next...

Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll be updating in another day or two. I made quite a few modifications to this chapter, since I accidentally wrote Blaise as a girl when he is in fact a boy. Sorry if this is confusing to or has confused anyone. Ciao, until the next update!

BP


	13. Motives

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the gap, I'm very busy. I'd like to update today and again tomorrow because there are a couple of days this week that I know I will be unable to work on finishing this story. I think WD rewritten will be finished by the end of this week. The second part, Tainted Tastes (rewritten) should come a few days later.

Thanks for the comments and support, and thanks again to Amber, who continues to be a big help.

**Disclaimer: **Same as in Chapter 1.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Motives**

Ginny arched upward, still clinging to the nightgown that covered her naked form.

"Come on Harry," she said teasingly, "don't tell me 'the boy who lived' is terrified of wee wittle me?"

Harry glared at her. "No, of course not. Now come back with me before you catch your death out here." Harry tried again to lift Ginny up, but found himself being pulled down instead. He was soon on his back, with Ginny seated firmly on his stomach. She gazed down at him lustfully.

"Get up Ginny," he ordered, "this isn't funny." "It's Ginnine," she corrected, "and I'm not joking. I have every intention of staying here, and you're going to keep me company."

Ginny paused to lean forward, massaging the tender, but firm skin beneath his shirt. "You know something Harry," Ginny said smiling, "I think you're enjoying this more than you'd like to admit." Ginny kissed him gently. After a moment, Harry returned the kiss, lifting his hand to wind strands of her dampened hair around his finger.

"What are you two _doing_?"

Ginny, her hand carefully in front of the nightgown covering her bare body, leaned up to fix an annoyed glare at her brother and Hermione. "Fucking hell, Ron!" Ginny said angrily, "must you show up at the most unbelievably inconvenient of times?!"

Ron crossed his arms. "Hmm, let's see. Should I answer that before or after I beat you within an inch or your life?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'd say that would be carrying it a bit far."

Harry would have very much liked to be standing, but under the circumstances, he had to wait for Ginny to finish yelling at Ron. Sighing, Hermione went and grabbed Ginny from off of Harry. After she collected Ginny's underwear, Hermione turned the boys and said, "We'll be going inside now. Ron, don't do anything foolish."

With that, she and Ginny, who looked back once to smile at Harry, headed back to bed. For a moment, neither Ron nor Harry moved. Ron kept looking from the departing form of his sister, Ginny, to Harry. "Listen Harry," Ron said running an exhausted hand through his hair, "I'm probably not as mad as you as I should be partially because of how tired I am and also because of the way Ginny has been acting...but that can change. Please, just stay away from her, I mean, when she gets like that." Ron turned and walked away.

Harry drew a shaky breath. He _had _tried to resist Ginny's advances. He did not know why she was getting to him; at least, it was not something he was willing to admit. Not while Ginny was under whatever strange influence had seized her.

Ginny had decided to skip lunch, feeling that she needed to rethink her strategy where Harry was concerned. She had almost had him _groveling_ beneath her, and then Ron showed up. She still felt the urge to slap the hair off his dense head.

She now sat at her familiar place in the library; the only difference being she had lost her interest in those Muggle romance novels. They seemed so boring compared to her now active love life.

"Well hello there," drawled Draco as he approached, "studying hard aren't we?"

"Hello to you too," said Ginny, "and no, I'm slacking off a bit."

"Pity," said Draco sitting beside her, "I'd hate to see that youthful mind go to waste."

Ginny reached out to touch Draco's hair. He intercepted her hand easily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing Ginny's hand in her lap. "Do you feel ill at all?"

"Ill?" said Ginny wonderingly, "No. Last night I did feel as if I would burn up at any moment. I'm a little better now," Ginny smiled, "Considerably warm, but there's no longer the need to come out of my clothes."

Ginny laughed gently at Draco's mildly surprised expression. "I wonder what Harry would have thought of that?" He asked with a smirk. "I think he rather liked it," Ginny said, "He was the one who found me first after my late night stroll. I can't believe I almost had him right where I wanted to think I **did** have him where I wanted him."

"So...what happened?"

"Ron."

"Oh." For a moment, there was silence, until Draco spoke.

"You know something," he said, "I'm not sure Harry deserves a girl like you."

Ginny gave an amused grin, "Really? Why not?"

"I don't think he'd appreciate just how clever a mind you have, or that lovely little body of yours." Ginny smirked.

"Oh, but you could?" she asked, her tone mildly sarcastic.

Draco frowned, looking away. "I never said that."

"So _why_ are you helping me then?"

Draco's gray eyes glanced at every portion of Ginny's body.

"I told you," he said, "I'll let you know when the time is right."

"What makes you think that the time isn't right now?"

Draco blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Draco, Draco," Ginny chuckled, "Just what am I going to do with you?"

Draco started to say something else, but hesitated. "No," he said finally, "Never mind." Draco stood and looked Ginny over very carefully. He then turned and walked away.

Ginny pouted as he departed. He could at least have said bye. Shrugging, Ginny went back to her thoughts. She had found that Draco had eased into them. Smiling to herself, Ginny began to think that perhaps Harry could wait.

**Author's Endnote: **I didn't like that chapter too much. I hope that the next chapter will turn out better. On to Chapter 14!


	14. Staying the Night

**Author's Note: **i feel required to mention that there will be some sexuality in this chapter. I will identify and section off that area so that you can skip it if you want to.

**Disclaimer: **Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Staying the Night**  
  
Draco had a lot to think about, for one thing, his reputation. Certainly, he had agreed to aid Ginny in her exploits. Why? That was a hidden matter for the time being, but even now as Draco trudged into the Slytherin common room; he was beginning to have his doubts that "Ginnine" was worth the potential trouble.

888 (Flashback to Earlier) 888

Draco had been walking down the hall from the Library, a hall that seemed empty at the time. He was wrong.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped walking. '_That sounds a lot like Potter...' _He turned around. It was Potter. Harry walked up to him.

"Draco, I need to talk to you."

Draco looked up, watching the ceiling intently. Harry also looked up.

"Are we...waiting for something?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the sky to start falling, word of Hell having frozen over, and a cry that the end is near."

Harry glared at Draco, "I'm in no mood for your humor."

"And I don't think I'm going to waste my time with any meaningless conversations so if you'll excuse me-"

Draco had turned to leave but found himself being flung into the wall. Hard. He was stunned for a moment, not having expected it. Least of all from Harry. That meant that he was very angry.

Draco immediately regretted not having Doyle or Crabbe with him.

"I wanted to try and be civil about this," Harry said at last, "but that's just not possible with you, is it Malfoy?"

"Not necessarily." Draco muttered, rubbing his back dramatically. "What did I do to deserve that?" Harry gave him a look that didn't nearly emphasize how stupid a question that was.

"I meant lately," he quickly added.

"I wanted to ask you about Ginny." Harry stated, "What do you know about what's been happening with her lately."

"Nothing at all," Draco said simply, "Nothing other than the fact that she has soft, sweet lips and a-"

"I mean do you know why she's acting this way? You can't fool me Draco; I _know_ that you're behind this."

He balled his fists. "Draco, if you don't come clean right now, I swear I'll-"

"Hold on," Draco snapped indignantly, "First of all, I already told you, I am not responsible for whatever it is that's wrong with the little weasel girl. Secondly, you must learn that **knowing** something and **proving** it are two entirely different things. For example, I _know _that you can't _prove_ that I was involved in Miss Gininne's little personality shift. It's not like it's my problem, anyway."

Harry lifted his wand and aimed it at Draco's face.

"How do you know that she's been calling herself 'Ginnine'?"

Draco winced inwardly, but coolly replied, "Well that _is_ what she wants everyone to call her. It's quickly becoming common knowledge." When Harry didn't lower his wand, Draco added, "Come on, Potter. I admit that I love torturing you and your dirty little friends, but that really isn't my style; far too complicated and messy for my taste. Why don't you try asking her what happened yourself?" _'And leave me alone,'_ he thought, but didn't add.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, but continued to glare angrily at Draco. He just _knew_ Draco was behind whatever was wrong with Ginny. However, Draco was right; he couldn't prove anything.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this," Harry spoke in a quiet, yet threatening tone, "If something bad is happening to Ginny and I find out you were involved... there aren't words for what I'm going to do to you."

Harry turned and walked away, leaving a shaken Draco behind.

888 (End Flashback) 888

Those thoughts and any others vanished at what Draco saw. It seemed Ginny liked taking things to the extreme. First, it was "his" chair; now, it was his bathrobe. There she sat, in his favorite bathrobe, coddling some poor defenseless first-year boy. If it weren't for Draco's indignation at the scene, it would have been funny. Ginny was whispering things to the boy that he couldn't hear, but from the look on the boy's face, it must have been inappropriate.

Draco cleared his throat and said; "I assume you're here to see me?" he sat across from the two of them. The first year looked somewhere between terrified and thankful. "Yes I was," said Ginny, "Sweet little Adam here was keeping me company. Weren't you cutie?"

She ruffled Adam's hair gently. Adam looked as if he were moments away from a heart attack. When Draco nodded for Adam to go ahead upstairs to bed, he did not wait for clarification; he fled from the common room.

Draco removed his tie, looking Ginny over. She had apparently used the dorm shower and then changed into his robe. How it came into her possession, he did not know, and as for the unfortunate soul who gave it to her, they had better hope he did not find out their identity.

On the other hand, Draco noted that the black robe looked good on her, very good on her. "Getting an eyeful aren't we?" Ginny said, revealing a smirk that was quickly becoming a trademark.

"Well that _is_ my robe you're wearing," Draco said, cocking his head while looking at her, "How did you get in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all," said Ginny, moving to sit beside him, "You won't believe what some first years will admit all alone. That Adam really is such a little sweetheart. A bit jumpy but..." Ginny trailed her finger part down Draco's upper body. "Let's talk about something else."

"Fine," said Draco, grabbing her hand. "How about, what the hell are you doing wearing my favorite bathrobe?"

"Well it didn't seem proper to put on clothes after such a lovely shower, so I simply helped myself to one of your robes. I should have known it was your favorite. It was the only one that I liked."

Draco let go of Ginny's hand. "I'll buy that," he said, "Now, what is it that you want?" Crossing her legs, Ginny asked, "Is that a genuinely naïve question or are you simply beating around the bush?"

"I like specifics."

"All right then," Ginny said slowly. She then reached for Draco's hand. Toying with it gently, she said, "You want specific? Fine." Ginny took the hand and to his surprise, moved it under the robe, to her heart.

"Do you feel that Draco," she asked in a low whisper. "The way you make my heart beat or," she smiled devilishly, "do you want me to be even **_more_** specific?"

"No," said Draco, moving his hand on his own. The loosely tied robe needed little effort to be opened. The movement of his hand downward along her belly was enough to open it, revealing more creamy flesh.

"Like what you see," Ginny asked in a forbidding whisper. Draco smiled. "Who wouldn't, but," Ginny frowned at the 'but', "there's something I need to tell you before we go any further."

"Is that so?" Ginny asked inching forward.

"Yes," Draco said. He had already begun unbuttoning his shirt. "Seeing as your 'symptoms' have lasted this long, my guess is some of your new found characteristics may very well be permanent."

"And to think I still have chocolates left," Ginny noted,

"Go on."

"It's quite possible that instruction will no longer be necessary," Draco continued. Ginny undid Draco's belt, pulling it away hungrily. "How simply horrid," she said as she cast it aside. "and your point is?"

"There was something that I wanted in return for my 'advisement'."

"And you aren't receiving it?" Ginny asked. "I'd think of this more as a final test, but there was something else that I had in mind." He laid Ginny back on the leather sofa. "Now," he said, tracing a finger down her cheek, "in exchange for my brief, but fruitful services..." He whispered into Ginny's ear, and Ginny allowed a small laugh in response.

She gave him a look of mock contempt. "I might have known." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We could stop."

"Fine," said Ginny, "agreed. It does seem typical of you though."

888888 (A/N: Enter sexual content. Scroll down to next line if you wish to skip) 888888

There would be no more time for Ginny's opinions, not as her reason began slowly melting away with every movement of his skillful and curious fingers. No region would have gone unexplored, if it weren't for Ginny's impatient kisses. For a perverse moment, Ginny wondered if this was why that blonde in the bathroom was in such a hurry that day. Needy or not, Draco was not one to be rushed by anyone. To prove his point, Draco pulled free of Ginny's greedy hands and kisses, trailing his own down her stomach. In those sweet moments of anticipation, Ginny could only cling lightly to Draco's shoulders and wait.

Ginny could only gasp at the wet sensation of his mouth, wanting him both to stop and to continue. As he traced his lips across her most intimate regions, the intense pleasure began to build until Ginny no longer wished for him to stop.

It was then that he pulled away, trailing his mouth back upward. "You would stop," Ginny gasped in mild annoyance. "Of course," said Draco, kissing her gently.

He had another idea. Ginny allowed for a pained moan at his entrance, grateful for the time that he gave her afterward to adjust. The movement soon became mutual, their bodies moving slowly, trying to understand each other. As the need built, so did their rhythm and their speed, until inevitably, they cried out, shuddering together in completion....

888888 (A/N: End scene. Yes I did some editing so it's a little shorter) 888888

Draco sighed as he reached for one of the blankets kept under the couch. He knew he wouldn't be going upstairs, but there was no sense in startling anyone in the morning with his or her nakedness. Covering the two of them, Draco allowed himself to look over Ginny as she slept. She looked more angelic than he had seen for a few days, if not ever. "Okay my little angel," he said stroking her gently, "just remember to hold up _your_ end of the deal." As if she heard him, Ginny smiled serenely in her sleep. Draco readjusted himself, so that he was comfortable, and then he too found himself asleep.

* * *

**Author's Endnote: **Okay, that's it for chapter 14. Coming up, the end of WD rewritten! 


	15. She Runs Away

**Author's Note:** So sorry about the big gap! I've had back-to-back exams and projects and have been super busy. What can I say? It's the "end of the semester" crunch at my college. Anyway, there has been a change of plans. THIS is going to be the last chapter for WDr. I'm extending the Tainted Tastes rewrite because there's a lot of omitting and rewriting I have to do. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and continuing to support this story. It's really great of you all. Also, special thanks to Amber, without whom, I'd still be semi-colon challenged .

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 15: She runs away**

Ginny didn't come straight to consciousness that morning; it was a very slow process. She stirred slightly, trying part the haze clouding her eyes and mind. Then came the voices. Someone was yelling. Was someone angry?

_"Draco, you bastard! How could you..."_

Was that Harry? Yes, it was him. But why was he so upset? Questions began to arise within Ginny as her eyes slowly opened. The haze had finally parted from her awakened body, and when it did she wished with all of her might that it had not.

First, she saw Draco, dressed in a soft black robe, standing in the middle of the room. He was looking defiantly at Harry, who had his wand pointed at Draco's head. Hermione was desperately trying to calm him down. Against her better judgment, Ginny decided to speak up.

"What's going on?"

All eyes were on her in an instant. She stared back at them, afraid and confused. "What's going on?" repeated Ron in disbelief, "You didn't come back to the dorm last night. You weren't in your classes, and then, we overheard some giddy little Slytherin boys talking about the naked red head sleeping on the couch. What the hell do you think is going on?!"

_Naked?_ Ginny risked a peek at herself and she found she was indeed quite naked, with nothing but a very green satin blanket covering her young body. If the couch could have opened up at any time in history to swallow up some poor undeserving soul, none would have wanted it more than Ginerva Weasley did at that moment. "Oh my God!" she moaned as she pulled the blanket over her head. She did not want to see anyone and she didn't want to be seen; she wanted to die.

"Come now, Ronny-boy," said Draco with a slight laugh, "You're being too hard on the poor girl. At least she wasn't naked on the _floor_." Angry but surprisingly level headed, Ron made a dash at Draco. It wasn't to attack Draco, but rather so that he would no longer have a head. A chunk of the Slytherin common room's right wall would be gone forever. "Harry! You bloody idiot!" shouted Hermione as she smacked him along the back of his head, "You could have _killed_ him. Are you trying to be sent to Azkaban?"

The fury of the others meant nothing to Ginny. She didn't know where she was, what was happening and she had absolutely no idea why she was naked. It was the stuff of nightmares. Something laughed. Something dark and cruel laughed in the darkest corners of her mind. It echoed, drowning out the madness in front of her. She didn't care about Draco. She didn't care about Harry. She just wanted to get out of that place as fast as possible.

Creeping off of the couch with the Slytherin blanket wrapped firmly around her, Ginny walked swiftly past the angry trio, completely unnoticed, except by Draco. "Shouldn't you be looking after your sister?" he asked knowingly. Ron flashed him a death glare. "You just stay away from Ginny. _I'll_ look after my sister." "Pretty hard to do," Draco said smugly as he stood, "when she isn't even here."

He was right, and seeing that Ginny was no longer there, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out of the Slytherin dorm. Draco surveyed the damage caused by Ron's unexpected attack. His mind, however, was on other matters. "I wonder if she'll remember her promise," he mused running a hand through tussled hair. He hoped she did, but if she didn't, he'd have no problem with reminding her.

8888888888888888888

_'Wake up, Ginny wake up'_ she ordered herself as she ran through the halls of the school. Luckily, classes were over and the majority of the students were elsewhere. Even so, that didn't mean the halls were completely empty. Ginny tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt as she fled down the halls of Hogwarts wearing nothing but a blanket. Shocked students gaped at her as she passed them.

"Ginerva Weasley!"

Ginny froze at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

She waited as the professor crossed the hall and examined her with sheer disbelief.

"Young lady," she said after a moment, "can you explain to me why on Earth you are running down the middle of the hall wearing nothing but a blanket that's obviously **not** from your dorm?"

Ginny's downcast eyes fell on the large, intricate slithering pattern that had been sewn into the blanket. She was incapable of saying anything; it seemed the words would get no further than her throat.

"Miss Weasley, I'm waiting for an answer."

The hallway didn't seem to be empty anymore, as students from various houses were quickly gathering to witness some fascinating spectacle. Ginny hated them all.

"I..." She croaked out the syllable with some effort. Her cheeks burned painfully. '_Don't cry, Ginny. Don't be a baby.'_ She couldn't help it. It started with a few sobs and before Ginny knew it, she was crying her eyes out. She really didn't _want_ to cry, which made her cry even harder. In the end, it was the best thing she could have done. Ginny's helpless and honest tears struck a maternal cord in Minerva McGonagall.

"Come with me, Ginny dear," she said gently, putting an arm around the distressed girl's shoulder. "Let's get you some clothing."

Ginny nodded numbly, allowing herself to be led away. The whispering crowd parted for the pair, and among them she could see Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She looked away. They were just another part of this evil dream that she wanted to go away.

It all felt like a dream anyway. Parts she remembered, but most she did not. There had been chocolates. Sweet, seductive candies....and then what? There had been a promise to someone...Draco. What did he say to her? What did she promise to him? No, that had to have been a dream. There was no way she would **ever** promise such a thing. _'But what if I did?'_ Everything was unclear, and she only hoped that the day would be over soon, and that the days following it would pass swiftly. She had a feelingthatlife from that point forward was going to bepure hell.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. And for explanation sake, how Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into the Slytherin common room will be mentioned in the next part. I expect to have it up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. BP 


End file.
